


Top 5

by Zayroen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Trans Junkrat, fingering with big fingers, just chalk up Roadhogs IMMENSE SIZE to radiation i guess who tf knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen





	Top 5

He’d done lots of stuff in his life, mostly explosions, but this was a new one. Sprawled back against Hog's bulk, legs splayed out over his knees so everything was exposed; two impossibly thick fingers buried inside. It was so good, so very good! Head flung back, he let Hog move him wherever he wanted, focusing on the sweet sweet stretch and the sound of slick skin on skin. He was soaked! Dripping over Hog's fingers every time he pushed back in and curled his fingers juuust so.

 

Opening his eyes, he was met with Hog's mask, light glinting in a way that made it impossible to see the man's eyes. He might have worried that he was bored if it wasn't for the heavy breathing that lifted him and the attentive way Hog found all his spots and then mercilessly exploited them.

 

Like his nipples. Rubbing his thumb around and around and around but not quiiite touching? Drove him mad! Utterly bonkers! He squirmed as much as he could, whined and pleaded but he wouldn't bend. This was Hog's show and Jamie was just along for the ride!

 

He'd tease until he'd given up on squirming and just laid there to take it and then pinch them, making him yelp and keen. Tug and rub until they were red and puffy and just on this side of aching. All the while those thick fingers spread him open.

 

"Hoggie...c..c'mon mate...please? Izzat what you wanna hear? Please? Cause I'll do it!  _ Please! Pleasepleaseplease! _ Ya driving me  _ crazy  _ here! Utterly mad!" No matter how he begged, Hog ignored him. Ignored him and kept moving those thick, thick  _ perfect  _ fingers just right until he was teetering on the edge. All sobbing breaths, and clutching Hog's massive forearms tightly as his hips jittered and twisted to try and find just a little more. Just a  _ little _ something to push him over.

 

It came with a solid grind of the heel of his hand into him. Right over that sensitive little nub, rough and firm and he was there. Thick fingers didn't stop rubbing and pumping, driving him higher until he slumped with a wet gasp.

 

Tilting his head back, he gave Hog a crooked grin, eyes a little unfocused. "Wowie..." He mumbled before giggling. "Best explosion ever! Well..awright maybe like second? Mmm...top five." he settled, holding up a hand "Top five yeah, sounds good." he was babbling and didn't care, tingling around Hog's fingers. "Mm...you gonna pull them sausages out there Hoggie?"

 

He should have known he was in trouble the moment Hog didn't pull away after he came down. He definitely knew when an arm wrapped around his chest, pinning him against Hog's bulk as his fingers started up again. "W..wait! WAit Hoggie! C'mon mate! I f-finished! M'done!  _ M!mmm~mm _ ! O-okay maybe...one more..!" he gasped, toes curling.

  
  



End file.
